The demand for high-throughput data transmission is ever increasing. Wireless or optical communications systems are typically optimized with respect to transmission and/or reception to enhance bandwidth utilization and increase transmission throughput. To improve reception, receiver systems may include filtering and/or other signal processing techniques. For example, a received signal can be sampled, and each of the samples can be processed via a filter system. Among other processing, the filtering system can help to remove artifacts and distortions in the received signal. Additionally, multiple data streams corresponding to different components of a common signal, such as multiple components of a quadrature signal and/or quadrature signals on multiple polarization components of a signal, can be conditioned to provide for commonality and consistency in given digital sample stream or set of digital sample streams.